World of 2075
Due to the influence of both megacorperations and dragons, the world of 2072 is very different. Many states have ceased existing, others have merged or changed their political system. Africa Of the 55 states are 14 left. Northern Africa has seen Egypt grow both west and south, though Algeria, Tunisia, Sheba, and the Ethiomalian Territories currently are holding it at bay. The Kingdoms of Nigeria are divided among various tribes looking to position themselves to get a piece of the oil revenue flowing through the nation. The ghoul kingdom of Asamando in west Africa is one of the most controversial nations of the world; some see it as a leader in the struggle for ghoul rights, while others take exception to the fact that metahumans are regularly and deliberately fed to the diseased populace of the land. The Nairobi sprawl in Kenya is home to the Kilimanjaro Mass Driver, which is playing a growing role in promoting space travel. The nation of Azania has taken over much of the southern part of the continent, and while cultural divisions keep threatening to pull it apart, the money flowing in from its industrial might and the official protection of the Great Dragon Mujaji keep it safe. Mostly unchanged are Ethopia, Morocco, Somalia, Madagaskar and Liberia. Tiny states have emerged in the western south: Baule, Sekondi and Asante. These are mostly orc/troll kingdom. There is also Wit Afrika in the south east. North Africa has become the Algerian Theocracy. The entire rest has merged into the Pan-African Federation which is almost entirely reduced to native lands, shared by various tribes. Asia Imperial Japan boasts the greatest concentration of megacorporate headquarters in the world. Mitsuhama, Renraku, and Shiawase all make their home here, and a new spirit of cooperation between the three of them threatens to make life difficult for the other megas of the world. Japan is famous for it's racism and hunt of metahumans, though the general populace has grown more accepting in recent years. China has been split into 15 different states (Liaming, Hehe, Nei, Gansu, Xinjiang, Qinghai, Huixa, Shanxi, Shandong, Henan, Jiangsu, Anhui, Hubei, Sichuan, Sichuan, Yunnan, Guangxi, Canton Confederation, Hong Kong and Tibet. The chinese states are considered under the protection of the Great Dragon Lung. North Korea and South Korea reunited into Korea. Russia lost almost the entire siberian region which became Yakut (awakened Siberia) and T'rans-Polar Aleut Nation'. It managed to hold on to a winding stretch of land connecting its western section to the eastern coast on the Sea of Japan. The city of Vladivostok hosts the headquarters of Evo, making it one of the world’s leading technological centers. Saudi Arabia, Yemen and Oman merged into Arabia, otherwise it has remained mostly unchanged. A lot more countries are now sultanates or kingdoms though and at least half are in a Jihad war with each other. South Asia survived the Awakening almost unharmed, but Thailand, Cambodia, Laos, Hanoi and Vietnam have become the South East Asian War Zone. South and Central Asia remained unchanged. Australia and Oceania Long a center of unique and strange wildlife, the Australian Republic got even weirder after the Awakening. The Outback is regularly swept by mana storms, making it more dangerous than ever to cross. Many parazoologists make the attempt, though, because they know there are critters out there that have yet to be catalogued. The island of Tasmania, meanwhile, seems to have become a living organism, using its plant growth and animal life to quickly demolish anything metahumans try to construct. Perhaps the hottest spot in the area is New Guinea. Australia tried to annex it in 2064, and they met resistance from the prime minister - who promptly disappeared. Since then it has functioned as a part of Australia, but in recent years anti-Republic resistance has been growing, meaning there are plenty of politically oriented shadowruns in the area. New Zealand remain mostly unchanged in political regards. Sydney became independent after being almost entirely cut-off by violent Mana Storms. As such, Sydney is regarded as one of the most dangerous places to live today. America North America The formerly mighty United States and its northern neighbor Canada were hit by powerful Native American secession movements in the early part of the twenty-first century that broke apart both nations and changed the face of the continent. Perhaps the most direct heir to the old United States is the United Canadian and American States (UCAS), which is composed of much of the northeastern United States and southeastern Canada. The nation’s capital is the old U.S. base of DeeCee, and their ideals and government constructs have deliberate similarities to the nation’s predecessor. The UCAS is not as powerful as the former United States, but it’s got enough economic clout and military prowess to be taken seriously. Two of The Big Ten are based in the UCAS - Ares in Detroit, and NeoNET in Boston The UCAS’ cousin to its south is the Confederation of American States (CAS). Far from being the industrial weakling it was in the days of the American Civil War, the CAS boasts a vibrant and diverse range of economic activity. Even if they don’t have a homegrown AAA corp to call their own. More importantly to shadowrunners, the CAS is home to the largest independent security corporation in the world, Lone Star. Most of the rest of North America is divided between the Native American Nations (NAN), geopolitical entities created when the indigenous people decided to rise up and retake their lands. The Pueblo Corporate Council has the southwest (including Los Angeles, the home of Horizon), the Sioux Nation reigns over much of the central plains, the Salish-Shidhe Council governs the Pacific Northwest—surrounding Seattle—while the Tsimshian Protectorate and Algonkian-Manitou Council reside in the north. Also in North America are the uncertain California Free State, the recovering corporate haven of Québec, and the elven nation of Tír Tairngire. Seattle, despite being surrounded by the Native American Nation (NAN), belongs to UCAS. Each of The Big Ten has a presence in the city. You can also find the Mafia, the Yakuza, and a whole host of other organized crime outfits and street gangs. Then there’s the treaty city of Denver; a charming sprawl divided among five nations and ruled over by the Great Dragon Ghostwalker. South America Central America is one word: Aztlan. And Aztlan is one word: Aztechnology. The nation is basically a division of the megacorp. So if you have no problems with Aztechnology, then you’ve got no problems with Aztlan. If you’ve managed to piss off the Big A, it’s probably best to stay off their home ground, as they’ve got eyes everywhere. The nation stretches from its border with Texas on the north all the way down to Amazonia in the south. The Corporate Court controls the Panama Canal, and the Yucatan is…complicated. South America There are a number of nations down here, but the only one with a significant global profile is Amazonia. Ruled over by the ecologically minded Great Dragon Hualpa, Amazonia is one place where the corps are secondary to the nation. Though after the spanking Aztlan just gave Amazonia in a recent war, the megas might be looking to flex a little more muscle down there, because Hualpa might find himself looking for some new investment. Europe The Allied German States, specifically the sprawl of Essen, is home to the largest megacorporation in the world, Saeder-Krupp. It’s also hosted some of the worst ecological disasters in the past century, but we’re sure that’s just a coincidence. The pollution in the area, along with other corporate abuses, has made the AGS in general, and Berlin in particular, a hotbed of neo-anarchist activity and other megacorporate resistance. While not official, it's well known to be under the control of the Great Dragon Lofwyr. Ireland became elven kingdom Tír nan Óg, the United Kingdom mostly remained unchanged. Italy renamed itself into the Italian Federation. Belgium, Luxembourg and the Netherlands merged into the United Netherlands. Though not officially merged, Denmark, Finland, Sweden and Norway consider themselves a confederation named Skandinavia. The Balkans remain a seat of chaos and confusion. Plus ça change and all that. Russia lost a lot of it's size in Asia (almost all of Siberia), otherwise all nations remain mostly unchanged.